Fire and Ice
by kitfallen
Summary: This story takes place in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, but neglects to have any hint of any of the cannon characters. Total OC story. Kit Jelica isn't your average main character, Yuki isn't your average three year-old. Follow their adventures.
1. Little Towns Far Away

author note: _beware of grammar and spelling, i'm just writing it straight into the post, because otherwise i'd never write it._

_the story is mine but the KH universe is not._

_Emma belongs to my friend Yami, whom has given me permission to use her character in this story_

Chapter 1 "Little Towns Far Away"

The wind was playful tonight as it tugged through the girl's long brown hair, making an effect like that of a dark chocolate river in the breeze. Stars twinkled in and out like fireflies in the distance, and there was a sweet scent in the air: one speaking of new life nourished by a recent rain. The sleepy town below didn't mind the alien's presence on their roof tops, they were used to strange travelers and odd fellows passing through their little town. Matter of fact, that's how the town had gotten it's name of Traverse Town.

The alien girl laid back on the pleated roof, her tiny grey wings tucked carefully away so not to be crushed. For the most part, this young girl looked similar to the town's inhabitants, whom had traveled to this little planet long ago from one called Earth. Although the twitch of feline ears, painted in a bright purple tabby pattern, spoke differently of this girl's homeworld. Her tabby-like tail, curled around her feet, told of a far off planet called Makax.

A loud snore caught the Makaxian's attention. Most of the normal inhabitants of Traverse Town were tucked into bed, so it wasn't the snore itself that was strange but the fact the sound was from outside the warm little houses that littered the town.

With a soft tap of feet, the Makaxian slid off the roof and landed on the cobbled roads below. A few feet away, another snore issued from a small girl's gapping mouth.

It wasn't very safe to sleep outside in these times, nor was it ever safe to sleep in the middle of a street, and being of a kind heart, the alien poked the younger girl in the side with her shoe. "Wake up, you." She muttered aloud, after the girl continued to snore. The girl woke up finally after the Makaxian had grabbed both her shoulders and shaken her.

"Wha...? Where am I?" The girl yawned, peering around with glassy green eyes. "Who are you..?" She squinted and stared up at the older girl.

"You can call me Kit. Look, it's stupid to fall asleep on the ground like that, go find your house or a hotel or something and get to a safe bed." The Makaxian took the younger girl's small arm and helped her to her feet.

"I'm Emma... what do you mean.. street..?" Emma stared down at the ground then she pulled her arms in tight to hug herself. She didn't do this out of the cold, Kit could smell the sudden fear pouring off her. "Where am I?!" She exclaimed with sudden clairity as the sleep drained away from her face as did the blood, leaving her rather pale in her bright green tee shirt and dark blue jeans. The shirt was detailed with a red eastern dragon, which matched the red hair tie used to tame Emma's mass of brown hair.

Kit watched the girl, silently. It wasn't every day this happened, but Traverse Town was also known for its random appearances of people who have no idea how they got there. Emma was obviously caught up in this.

Emma turned her stare around to Kit. "You're not from Earth!" Emma spoke the obvious. Taking in the feline ears sticking out from either side of Kit's head, Kit's blue beaded top layered on top of a green long sleeve shirt, her royal blue pants which weren't too much of a stretch from Emma's jeans, the tiny grey wings fluttering nervously, and the tail swishing behind her, Emma suddenly relaxed. Kit's slitted brown eyes watched her, had the girl realized where she was without Kit needing to say anything?

"I'm... in a movie aren't I?" Emma gestured to the brick building beside them, and Kit followed her gesture in confusion then let her eyes travel back to Emma. "Nice set, I'm impressed..." She pointed at Kit, which got a crossed-eyed look at the pointing finger from the Makaxian, "And those are some nice special effects."

Kit flicked her ears backwards, "Muu-vey? What in the sky do you mean?"

"Oh, so it's a virtual reality game? NEATO!" Emma grinned wided and cuffed her sneaker on the cobbled road, "Seems pretty real, good job on the graphics too."

Emma began walking along and out of instinct for protecting apparently unarmed people, Kit followed her. "Special effects...?" Kit repeated, wondering what that meant, the words were familar but not the context in which they were used, "Are you poisoned or something? Nothing you've been saying has made any sense." Kit tried to make heads or tails of the strange girl.

"Are you their testing A.I.?" Emma suddenly rounded on Kit and studied her over again.

"A-I? My name is Kit," Kit scowled, this girl was getting on her nerves now. The Makaxian didn't even know where she'd gotten the idea that someone here was named A-I.

"Ah, another User then." Emma went back to wandering to and fro, her aimlessness and unwillingness to listen growing more and more on Kit's last nerves. Just as the catgirl was opening her mouth to respond, a familar scent filled the air.

"Emma. Get out of here, now." Kit's nearly growled calling her staff to her hand and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Ooh Random Battle time!" Emma squealed in a happy note.

"NOW. GET. OUT. OF. HERE." Kit yelled as the shadows collected in the middle of the road and the darkened shapes rose from the ground.

The Heartless were here.

Kit glanced back at Emma, whom was still dancing happily at something Kit didn't understand. "If you're not going to leave then help!" A short sword popped into existance in Kit's other hand. The hilt was blue with a large red stone at the bottom. Kit tossed it to Emma, hilt first.

To her surprise, the girl actually caught it, instead of dropping it like Kit had supposed. Not many new arrivals had known how to fight. Emma gripped it and glanced a smile at Kit, which the Makaxian took as a quick thank you.

Concentrating for a moment, sparks rippled down Kit's hands and along her staff. The Heartless had caught their scent as well and were racing forward for their idea of a 'tasty treat': a still beating heart of a living being. Letting the charge off, a jolt of lighting jumped from Kit's staff to the nearest Heartless, leaving only a roasted poof of black dust behind.

Emma had gotten into the mood too and swung her blade in an arch slicing the Heartless near her to pieces.

Bolting the last one to dust, Kit took a deep breath. A bolt like that wasn't easy to guard one's body from, but she'd needed to end this battle quick and get the new arrival out of danger. Glancing over, Emma was cleaning off her blade with her shirt, regardless of the fact she was getting the black dust all over her.

Kit relaxed into a straighter stance and felt something crumble in her hands. Watching her staff break into small pieces, Kit cursed to herself in a hissing sort of language, different from the one Emma spoke. Turning her head around Kit looked to say something but instead a feline-like 'noise' issued from her lips. Emma stared and Kit twisted her face into a scowl.

Looking like she was weaving string between her fingers, Kit moved her lips to silent words and a glint of purple seemed barely visable in her hands. Kit took one hand and tapped her index finger on her throat then her temple, and let her hand fall to her side. Those areas glowed an orchid purple for a slight moment then dulled. Emma knitted her eyebrows in a confused fashion at Kit, but Kit paid no attention. "Sorry, my speaking spell sometimes overcharges when I battle. Anyway, where are you from?"

Emma blinked for a moment, as if she thought that was a strange question, then suddenly her eyes lightened again. "America. I live on the west coast." She answered in a cheerful fashion, which Kit found no amusement from.

"Ah-merry-ka. Odd name for a planet." Kit frowned, twitching her tail in annoyance behind her.

"Oh silly, our planet's name is Earth." Emma grinned.

"'Our' planet? Girl, I've never heard of the place, how could I be from there? Let's get out of the street." Kit took Emma's arm and meant to led or drag Emma to the little Cafe that was always open, day or night.

"What do you mean? What's this virtual world's name then?" Emma knitted her brows again.

Kit sat Emma down and the single waitress up for night duty got them some warm tea. "This world isn't 'virtual'," no idea what that means, Kit added silently, "It's name is Traverse Town, 'though I'm not from around here either. Did the time warp mess with your head, or did you not notice you aren't on Earth anymore? Here, drink. It'll do you good." Kit pushed the tea infront of Emma.

Emma glazed at the tea, then back at Kit, "Look, drop the RP for a moment, because I can't remember how I got into this game, is that normal? I don't think it's legal to erase people's memories."

Kit watched Emma, sipping a bit of the tea, before answering. "Drink the tea, it's not poison. You don't remember getting into a 'game' because this isn't a game, it's real life. Let's get you a hotel room or something until you get your feet. C'mon, drink your tea."

"Real life? No... this can't be real, I'm talking to a girl with cat ears.." Emma still had her hands on her lap as the tea steamed in front of her, untouched.

Kit flicked her ears backwards in annoyance. "It's real enough that I know you're probably freaking out, and probably freezing too. Drink. Tea is good for you."

Emma looked down at the cup of tea and suddenly paled, "I... I need to lay down." She looked out through the wide door of the Cafe, staring at nothing, really.

Kit sighed. The catgirl turned and waved the waitress over, she looked bored out of her mind. "Do you think you could find an Inn with a room for the new one, here?" Kit flicked a wingtip in Emma's direction.

The waitress flashed a smile, "Only if you watch shop for me, Kit."

"Will do," Kit stood from her chair and watched the waitress gently steer Emma to the door. The Makaxian took Emma's untouched tea and her empty cup to the back sink to be washed. "Waste of tea." She muttered to herself.

_To be continued_


	2. Rain and Ice

Chapter 2 "Rain and Ice"

Rain trickled down the familar cobbled road. It might have been day, but the clouds were far too thick to tell for sure. Yet again, Kit found herself in Traverse Town. There was just something about it. It's simplicity, maybe? Or it's hidden secrets...?

Kit reflected as she watch the human girl wander through the wet darkness. The Makaxian tugged her hood up and stepped out from under the roof ledge. Emma shot her a strange look, then looked away.

"It's been awhile since you've been here. They managed to fix the Second District's plaza, since I.. er..." Emma trailed off, running her hand through her dripping wet hair.

"You blew it to shreds.. Wasn't your fault, though, that dragon was far out of control.." Kit added in then trailed off, it had been awhile. Months maybe. A lot had happened. "... Sorry for being gone.. Did anything happen while I was away?"

Emma sighed, "That's all we're going to get, huh? No explaination?"

Kit shifted her weight to her other foot, but didn't make to reply.

"... A'right then." The human looked away, "No, not much has happened. Although I think things are beginning to get out of control."

That caught Kit's attention, "What do you mean? There's always Heartless around and strange occurrances but..."

"'But' is right. Someone wants to control this area. We've seen him on top of the Clock Tower, and he keeps challenging Aziz, Ben, and them. You know how they are.."

"Always fighting.." Kit nodded, "So what's the guy's name?"

"No idea." Emma shrugged. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a wailing voice. Both girls snapped their heads around. "What was that..? ... Kit..?"

Kit was tensed, her hands were shaking.

"Kit.. what is it?" Emma reached to grab Kit's shoulder but the feline flinched from her hand. "Kit..?"

The tabby Makaxian laid her ears flat against her skull and adjusted her hood. Why she bothered with the hood was just out of habit, she was soaked through and through, anyway, from the steady rain. Rain which seemed to fall out of habit also, because of it's lack of intensity but constant rate, as if it was just pouring to pour.

In the middle of this lazy, but wet, storm, the stiff feline looked out of place. And truly, she was far away in thought.

The screams from the daystruck land that haunted Kit's sleep. It had been such a nice day too... The day her world turned to hell.

Another wail brought Kit back from her dark memories, and she realized Emma was screaming at her.

"-If you don't answer me right now, I'm going to-" Emma's threats drained into Kit's mind and the Makaxian cut her off.

"Sorry." The catgirl said in a blunt tone, "I've got to go. I'll be back in a moment." With that, she turned and lept off into the grey foggy storm.

Emma stood there for a moment, astranged by Kit's sudden change, but then she remembered herself and crossed her arms in a pout.

Ignoring Emma's usual attention-hogging, Kit splashed through the various alleyways of Traverse Town. For such a small town, it had a lot of backalleys which all sorts of people took too much advanage of.

Lost inside her memories of her home as it was consumed by Darkness, the catgirl was once again only a small child as screams of horror and pain came from a small hutt she had once called home. Running as fast as she could to the voices that haunted her nightmares, she couldn't get to her home in time to save anyone. but... this time, this scream... she could save someone.

Her eyes wild, Kit's hood had fallen back and her hair was soaken wet and her fur astranged from it's usual neatness. The Makaxian rounded the last corner, her shoes slapping on the wet cobbled alley to the small courtyard, where a tiny figure lay collapsed in piercing wails.

Kit swept up with her arms around the frightened child. This one, she could save.

Who was this stranger? She was quick to comfort but not to explain. The mousy-brown haired girl stared at the wet Makaxian. The small girl clung to the older girl, her smaller hands still quivering and her grey feline ears folded back against her head. The girl's mind reached for an explaination... was this purple girl part of her.. family..? Why did that word hurt.. family... What had happened to.. NO. She mustn't remember. To remember was only pain. no.

The little girl turned her crystal blue eyes towards the purple tabby, who now led her by the hand somewhere. Where were they..? Who was this older girl..? In the midst of these questions that boggled her hurt, but curious mind, one confronted her with the most unnerving of all. Who am I...? The little grey catgirl paused in her walk for a moment, only to be half dragged by the purple girl, who then stopped and looked down at her.

"What?" The older girl blinked at her, then shruged and continued walking, the smaller girl following meekly. Suddenly the child gave a yelp as she was snatched from the tabby's fingertips.

Kit stared at the dark-haired man whom now had the little girl dangling from his grip. "This girl is special to you, yes?" His hair was short and spiked backwards, all of his clothes spoke of darkness from his armor plated shoulders to his black pants that faded to grey at the tops. Painted on to his armor in grey and on the knees of his pants were the Heartless symbol. "I think I'll just keep her for a bit then." The dark man curved his mouth into a wicked grin.

Kit's fur stood on end and she let out a hiss of anger. Emma, who had decided to follow Kit after a while, caught up when she heard the yelling and stopped stiff when she saw the man dressed in black, "He's the one from the clocktower!" She yelped.

Tying the child up with rope, the dark guy let her dangle from the roof and leapt down in front of Kit, who jumped into a fighting stance as her staff summoned into her fingertips. Emma attacked as well, using the same short sword that Kit had thrown to her weeks ago.

Metal glinted off of metal as the man blocked Emma's sword with his own and Kit's staff with his arm.

The clash and splash of a fight and the fright of being so high... and all that had happened that day, the little girl broke into tears. Large salty drops poured down her cheeks, wetting the tips of her strange hairstyle which sported her mousy hair at chin length in the back and past her nose in the front. Her little grey tail was huddled behind her dangling legs where it peeked through her ragged clothes.

Panting, Kit stepped backwards for a breath as Emma stepped in for an attack again. This man was no defender, like Kit, nor a novice, like Emma, he was skilled. The Makaxian gritted her teeth, What a waste of a skill, letting some mindless Heartless near a sword...

Sniffling, the child tried to wipe her eyes on her shoulder, and failed horribly. Suddenly a black gloved finger touched her cheek and wiped the wettness away. Her pale blue eyes grew large at the sight of the dark man who'd captured her.

"Have you been crying this whole time?" His voice was harsh but hinted at something else, the girl looked at him, puzzled.

"..Yus... Whu 're ya?" Her voice croaked, and her tongue was thick with a strange accent, but the Heartless understood her well enough anyway.

"I'm Seph, little one.. what's your name?" His voice was kind, strange, since he was the reason she was tied up in rope.

"...Yee-key.. You-key.. Yu-ki. Yuki." The catchild stuttered, the name had come to her lips, but her thick tongue had made trouble for it.

"Yuki. I'll see you again soon," Seph smiled, and unwound Yuki's ropes as he slowly brought her to the ground. "Be well." And he was off. Yuki watched after him, her grey and white-tipped tail swishing in thought behind her.

Kit slid to a stop as the little girl's bare feet touched the cobbled ground nearby, Seph stood on the roof to where he'd leapt after he had managed to knock both Kit and Emma backwards. The catgirl stared in confusion at him. He had won... why was he letting the child go...? "HEY!" The purple girl yelled, but the dark man had already disappeared into the dark fog. She only caught a last glimise of his grey Heartless symbol as it faded into black.

The brown-haired, young girl studied Kit with her large crystal eyes. "I'b Yuki." Kit patted her on the head. Although her eyes were red, she didn't look the slightest upset. Of course, there was other matters to deal with. This little one was someone's... although until she got to her parents Kit would have to protect her. Yuki wasn't a pureblood Makaxian, although obviously had some of the blood in her, told plainly by her grey feline features. But her Halfling status was easliy told by her appsense of wings, a trait which was punishable by death on Makax.

The Halfling would need protecting. Any pureblood Makaxian would be her enemy, any apart from Kit. The purple catgirl rumaged through her pocket. Finding what she wanted, the Makaxian grabbed Yuki's hand and placed in her palm a necklace with a single sphere of crystal.

Yuki held it up in her hands, watching as it changed to fit the same color as the child's pale blue eyes. "tank ya." She mrred softly and hugged Kit's knee, for it was all she could reach. Kit smiled lightly and ruffled the girl's hair. What would she do with such a child as this? She hated kids.

_to be continued..._

_Emma is copyright Yami_

_The Kingdom Hearts Universe is copyright Square Enix_

_Kit, Yuki, and the story are copyright me _


	3. Judging Book Covers :not done:

Chapter 3 "Judging Book Covers"

Mid-day and the sun was as bright as ever. Kit had draped herself along a metal wire chair, as uncomfortable as those chairs are, she had placed herself in a rather comfortable pose. Resting her head on her arms, she put most of her weight on the glass tabletop. Her dark chocolate hair hid her face and her purple ears drooped in sleep. A clock-like twitch of her tail was the only part of the Makaxian that looked remotely awake. Even her wings were sagged in exhaustion as they laid flat against her back.

"KITKIT!" A childish voice jolted the alien catgirl from her chair. Overbalancing, she landed in a sprawl on the cobbled floor of the cafe. The small mouse-haired Halfling knelt in front of her as Kit pushed herself up. "Kitkit?" Yuki twitched her small grey ears back against her head in guilt.

Kit pulled herself back into her chair, "What is it Yuk'?" the older girl sighed.

Yuki instantly brightened, a grin spreading on her chubby face "Kitkit! Wan' ta meet Yukii's new fwend?" The toddler still could barely manage her own name, and was hard to understand in general, Kit stared at her for a moment before it clicked.

"Ah, sorry Yuki, Kitkit can't today." The purple feline yawned.

Yuki's face twisted into a pout, her ears snapping flat against her skull "WHY KNOT?!" she cried.

Kit didn't look concerned at the toddler's change of face "'Cause Kitkit has a lot to do today. Go outside and... play or something. Here's some munny for food." Kit tossed the coins at the toddler and gave a large yawn.

Yuki flinched and jumped away from the flying coins, choosing to retrieve them from the ground rather then catch them. When Yuki had gathered all the coins and shoved them in a pocket in her bright blue skort, it was clear that Kit had nothing more to say. Yuki called the poutting look to her face once more and stomped off.

Now, it wasn't that Kit was being a bad caretaker on purpose, it was that Kit had little clue how to deal with kids, especially toddlers of three to four years of age, like Yuki. Kit figured the kid could deal with being on her own, in such a nicely kept little town. Makaxian children always matured a lot faster then other species in their first ten years. While their kids grew slower, they were able to walk and such by three months old. As it was, most Makaxian children were perfectly fine at three years old to be left home alone. However, Kit hadn't added in the fact Yuki was only half Makaxian.

As it was, Yuki had never been on her own before and was slightly frightened but more excited at the things she could explore without people constantly yelling at her to not touch things.

_unfinished chapter_


	4. Drabbles: Water and Ice

Title: **Water and Ice**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts, AU  
Characters: merman!Myde/Demyx, Yuki(OC)  
Summary: Kit and Yuki are visiting Atlantia. Yuki gets the best teacher possible for swimming. A random drabble which happens sometime along the course of this story.

Disclaimer: KH and Demyx are not mine. Yuki and Kit are mine, however.

--

It was growing dark in the waters above as the small grey-finned girl attempted again to gain control of her new and strange tail...

"Yuk', just move it up and down.. like this!" Myde squirmed the length of his tail, but underwater it became a gentle and graceful movement. The Merman grabbed ahold of the toddler's small hands, "Now you try!"

The Halfling played a small pout across her face as she glanced down at the odd limb where her pudgy toes had once been. The pout turning into a scowl of determination, the young girl flung her tail around in a frenzied fashion, but completely missed the grace with which Myde moved and instead looked like a toy weasel.

Myde held on to her tiny hands as she flung her tail about, keeping her from shooting off into the deep ocean waters. When she finally tired of her actions, she floated back down to her original spot, a new pout forming on her cherub-like cheeks.

The musician only laughed, "Don't worry, little one! You'll get it eventually..." He let go of one of her hands to squeeze her nose gently, "And I won't leave your side 'till you do!"

A small smile squirmed across the toddler's face, bubbling into small giggles that gave new light as the sun set above.

"See! You're getting it!" Myde exclaimed, letting go of Yuki's small hands, letting her swim on her own for the first time.


	5. Drabbles: Nobrothers

Title: **Nobrothers**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts, AU  
Characters: Kit(OC), Wier(Nobody, OC)  
Summary: Kit had four brothers: (oldest to youngest) Jawk, Velo, Jie, and Wier. When they became Nobodies, they thought their little sister was gone forever. Wier is the first to have that proved wrong. This is his reaction. This happens later on in this story.

Disclaimer: KH and Nobodies are not mine. Kit and Wier are mine, however.

--

Wier was patrolling the west side of the complex, when a familiar scent caught his nose. He flared his nose, trying to rackle his memory for where that warm smell was from. Suddenly he whipped his head around, there She was... he'd thought Her to be gone forever... but here She was, studying the wall of the building, Her purple tail twitching in thought.

Kit suddenly realized there was a person latched around her legs, holding tight as if she would disappear like a passing daydream. "Wha-?! Who are you?!" Kit yelped throwing her arms out in surprise.

Wier tightened his arms around his older sister "..." She didn't recognize him... No.. That was right, he wasn't her brother anymore. "I'm..." Why did she ask that... It hurt so much.

"I'm nobody." Wier lifted himself from her, hiding his face from her view. It would do no good for her to recognize him now. "Sorry for bothering you..." He turned and forced himself to move his feet. "I'll go now." Wier took a moment to wipe his eyes. So that was that.

"..." Kit stopped herself from reaching for the small red haired boy. He... was so familiar... No... It couldn't be. Kit turned and walked the other way.

That boy was dead.


End file.
